The Kingdom Hearts
by LarxeneRipOff
Summary: Ventus stared at the computer screen before typing This story is about Love...at The Kingdom Hearts
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: if i do own Kingdom Hearts i was not made aware of it i also dont own any songs used in this

The Kingdom Hearts Chapter 1:It Begins

The Kingdom Hearts also known as 'the kingdom of night time pleasures' where the rich or those who had the money came to watch play and drool over the young and beautiful starlets that were coerced into work there because their ruler Xehanort made it impossible for them to leave. for behind the stage curtains was a cutthroat criminal empire that threatened to rob the beautiful creatures of their lives if they messed up or tried to escape still they could be happy and were beautiful. the most beautiful of all was the woman i loved Nova. the star performer The Queen of The Kingdom she was nicknamed 'The Ruby Queen' but...the woman i loved is...dead.

it was one year ago i came to The City That Never Was to live with my brother Roxas i had lost my job and was hoping to find a new gig while i stayed with him...

One Year Earlier

Ven! over here! Ventus looked across the airport to see his twin waving at him frantically. Ventus Wayward 21 years old with golden spiky hair that people just love to ruffle and blue eyes that he uses to get his way by acting cute and Roxas his twin were polar personality Roxas was moody Ventus was cheery Ventus was happy. Roxas was not yet while Roxas's misery was popular with the ladies Ven's cheeryness was not God knows why. but regardless of their differences the twins loved one another anyway

Roxas moved to the City That Never Was three years ago after their parents died to earn money Ven stayed behind and finished his college degree in Literature and then worked his butt off at any job he could find to keep a roof over his head.

yes you heard me Literature Degree most people Ven knew didn't know he liked to write but he wanted to be a writer one day of course until recently he had another job but damn redundancy increases cost him his job

[curse you redundancy increases!]

Roxas and he had sort of drifted apart during his Twins time in the City he became more distracted more restricted more... fearful as though he was almost afraid of contacting Ven. Ventus had worried about him there were a lot of gangs and violence in the City and his strange actions only made him more concerned.

so! Roxas said clapping his brother on the back and reaching down for his suitcase shall we proceed Twin?

indeed we shall Twin Ven greeted back and they walked out of the airport arm in arm.

this is your car! Ven gasped at the black vehicle parked at the curb [it was shiny!]

how much did that cost him?! he wondered

Roxas how are you able to afford this? he asked as his brother opened the car door for him

silence as Roxas turned his back for a moment i..i work hard he said finally before shooing Ven into the car

Ven wasn't fooled. he was sick of Roxas acting so distant with him if he was going to be living with him then he wanted to know what was wrong! so he confronted him. in the car while they were stuck in traffic.

ok Roxas what has been going on?! Ven rounded on him you always sounded panicky on the phone and you hang up after only a few minutes you leave spaces in your letters you go months without contacting me! i am your brother! your twin! we came out of the womb together! yet you shut me out for the past three years! what has happe- !

its my job Ven

your job! your job is what keeps you isolating your own brother?! what in the Worlds is so important that you barely phone your own-

im a performer Ven.

that made Ven backtrack

what? he asked finally

im a performer. i sing and dance at a club on the rich side of town Roxas explained

this confession had stunned Ven into silence he knew Roxas could sing he had played Christian in Moulin Rouge in high school once but doing it for a living?

whats the name of this club? he asked after a very long awkward silence

The Kingdom Hearts.

is it like The Moulin Rouge?

in a way i guess musical entertainment by men and women usually its the girls performing but we are not ENTIRELY like The Moulin Rouge we have our own unique style. for example the songs we do are not normally ones you would find in this sort of club for example the other day Namine did Love Story by Taylor Swift-

Who's Namine? Ven interrupted

Roxas went red

ohh is she your girlfriend? Ven teased

shut up! no! no she's just a girl i work at the club with! Roxas explained

cool...can i come and watch you perform? Ven asked

NO!

his sudden shout made his brother jump

but he noticed Roxas's voice had...panic? in it

no Roxas said more calmly i dont want you there

why afraid i'll hook up with a dancer and embarrass you in front of everyone? Ven joked trying to lighten the mood

im serious Ventus [oh if Roxas was using Ven's full name then he was serious] what happens at my work...is something i will not involve my twin brother in he growled

ok something was wrong Ven thought if he was denying me entry to his workplace i mean girls singing and dancing? sign me up! surely he would not be that cruel? well i am a bit of a rebel he thought so if Roxas is going to say no to me coming to The Kingdom Hearts then im Definitely going.

little did Ven know there was a deeper darker reason why Roxas was determined to keep him uninvolved in his fancy life...

i'll be back by midnight Ven you can just make yourself at home Roxas called out wearing a leather jacket and jeans halfway out the front door to go to work

ok see ya Twin! Ven called back the moment he heard the front door slam he jumped up and raced to the window of Roxas's [and his now] apartment to watch him leave.

he saw his twin standing outside the posh apartment building with a few other residents apparently workers at the club one was Axel a really cool guy with a habit of saying 'Got It Memorized'? Larxene a real bitch with a habit of sadistic death threats and Demyx a real goof with a habit of playing the sitar.

he watched as a limousine pulled up and the three of them clambered inside [he gets luxury transport?! this job must earn him heaps! he thought] as soon as the limousine pulled away he headed to the bathroom.

he had looked the club up in the city maps booked a table and a taxi and searched through his suitcase [he didnt own much so he didnt bring much] for his best suit and dress shoes he ditched the dinner jacket for his own leather jacket and washed up in the bathroom.

now all he had to do was wait for his ride and soon be off to watch his brother onstage with lots and lots of girls!

One Year later

Ven stared at his computer before typing and kickstart the events that would forever change my life...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: unless Tetsuya Nomura has died and left everything Kingdom Hearts to me then no i dont own Kingdom Hearts

and yes a short chapter...dont judge me!

Chapter 2:The First Act

Xion! Kairi Embrace banged her fist on the bathroom door come on! i have to finish getting ready! the shows about to start! she smoothed down her red hair as flat as possible it was still flying everywhere from how fast she had run to the club from the limousine that chose to BREAK DOWN four blocks away.

alright! alright! i'll be out in a moment! where have you been anyway? Xion called through the door.

Kairi sighed Boss needed..a job taken care of she muttered dully Xion got the hint and opened the bathroom door

who was it she asked quietly

it was Sultan from Agrabah Inc Jafar decided to buy the business and needed him taken care of Kairi explained eyes examining the floor

it was the usual case Kairi would dress up all slutty privately meet with the target seduce him [the Sultan was a widower so this was easy] and then fire a shot from a soundless gun right into his heart. Simple. Uncomplicated. especially since the guards were bought to the side Kairi was on.

what about his daughter Jasmine right? Xion asked

she is to be Jafar's private concubine Kairi stated still not looking up from the floor

Xion didn't offer her any comfort how could she? the next job could be given to her or Namine or Aqua or-

hey guys Axel ran up do you know where Ruby Red is? he said using the nickname he reserved for The Kingdom Heart's star performer

No Axel Xion replied the two girls exchanged knowing looks and returned to their business knowing the star beauty would show up eventually

The show was about to begin.

the lights dimmed down in the main showroom of the club as all focused on the stage as the soft music of the Sitar filled the room and outstepped Demyx clutching a Sitar he played the tune for several moments moving across what little stage available before...

SHES MINE!

And with a flick of his wrist Demyx moved backwards out of sight as the curtains pulled back to reveal the set behind it...

the lights were dimmed onstage and there was a fog but through it the audience made out a heart shaped throne and a figure sitting in it as the fog cleared the figure was a boy no older than sixteen sitting in the throne a crown atop his spiky brown hair he held in his hand an overlarge key and he was dressed in a blue jacket with black shorts both clothing items were outlined in gold underneath his jacket was a red shirt.

after he had cried out he then pointed the key at the ceiling and the music set in and dark cloaked figures jumped out from the fog and began to dance jerkily around his throne. one figure's hood fell down to reveal long silver hair the figure a male focused his green eyes on the audience and began to chant

i only speak the truth

i only speak the truth

i only speak the truth

i only speak the truth

i only speak the truth

i only speak the-

Suddenly the hooded figures all twirled at once and one threw off their cloak and the spotlight hit her.

Dressed in a black tutu with black tights and black eyeshadow outlining her eyes making her pale skin stand out and working well with her black hair

it made Xion look even more beautiful than usual

Launching into the complicated choreography invented for the song Xion began to sing in Hindi driving the audience mad as she grabbed handfuls of her tutu and waved them up and down in turn teasing the perverted members of the audience

two large male members of the cloaked figures walked past Xion and stood on the steps at the front of the stage and began to dance and sing with her

At the left side of the stage a band was set up and Demyx was playing his sitar with them at the far back an old lady in a bluish purple cloak with a pink ribbon tied up at the throat spun discs.

Finishing her Hindi song and dance Xion then jumped to face away from the audience the cloaked figures followed her lead and the band and DJ abruptly stopped

The cloaked figures [and Xion] raised their arms as a trapeze designed to resemble a little girls swing descended down.

On it balanced a tiny girl with the palest skin and hair imaginable dressed in a skimpy white dress her blue eyes were her only dark feature.

As the girl descended down she vocalized high notes sounding like an Angel descending from Heaven

As her swing came to a halt just above the throne she stretched out her arms and a spotlight looking like it appeared from her hands landed at the back of the room.

The audience turned to see a girl with Ruby Hair brushed back into curls violet eyes that gazed emotionlessly around the room she wore a silver evening gown and a blue crown atop her head standing still for a moment Kairi slowly began to make her way through the crowd and sing

Kiss...

Hand...

Diamonds..Best Friend

She walks backwards among the tables on the stage the boy on the throne watches her hungrily

Kiss...

Grand...

Diamonds..Best Friend

The two large cloaked figures approached but she pushes them back and struts towards the stage

Men...

Cold...

Girls...

Old...

She ascends the stage steps once onstage the cloaked figures lifted her up

And we all lose our charms...

In the end...

She raises her right arm and reaches out towards the boy on the throne but the cloaked figures move her back and begin lifting her into the air

Diamonds are a

Diamonds are a

Diamonds are a

Diamonds are a

Diamonds are a

Diamonds are a

Diamonds are a

She is lowered to the ground and the cloaked figures and Xion collapse to the floor and the blonde girl swings her swing back into the darkness.

The boy on the throne suddenly makes grabbing motions with his free hand and Kairi stepped back towards him as though he was pulling her to him using some kind of psychic power

Girls..Best..Friend...Kairi eventually sat on the boys lap and wrapped her arms around him

She is Mine he told the audience coldly just before the curtains closed and the music died

Kairi climbed off of Sora's lap backstage and the cold look on Sora's face melted into a goofy grin

Man! Listen to them cheer! He cried referring to the explosive applause still thundering on outside

Ok everyone 10 minutes before Act 2! A random stagehand cried

Riku [the silver haired guy who claimed to only speak the truth] wiped the sweat off his forehead and grinned

Good start to tonight heh? He asked helping Xion off the ground

Heads up! They quickly moved out of the way so Namine and her swing trapeze could make it safely onto the ground

as the four went offstage they met four of the six other main performers Roxas Axel Aqua and Terra

Great Job everyone! Aqua greeted

Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend Got It Memorized? Axel said cheerfully though all he got was a groan from everyone

Namine looked surprised at Roxas as he left to go to change for his upcoming performance she did not go unnoticed

What is it Namine? Terra asked her

its just..i thought i saw Roxas in the audience.


End file.
